


morning sunrise (all the time)

by distractionpie



Category: Neighbors (2014)
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, Gen, Homophobic Language, Miscommunication, Pre-Canon, Timestamp, fragments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractionpie/pseuds/distractionpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Potential breaches of the bro-code are serious business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning sunrise (all the time)

_13:09_

"Huh?" Scoonie held his phone away from his place with a perplexed look on his face. "Hey, Teddy," he said, waving the phone, "Does this pic look like Pete to you?"

Teddy walked across the room and peered at the screenshot'ed snapchat. It certainly looked like Pete, down to the green and white shirt he'd been wearing when he headed off to class that morning. "That is Pete," he said.

"Huh," said Scoonie. "Pete likes dudes, dude. Who'da guessed?"

 

*

 

_14:37_

"So, dude, how was class?"

"Fine." Pete shrugged. "Normal, why? Thinking about actually turning up to some of yours?"

"Why? Did I miss anything interesting?" Teddy asked.

"Nah... Just the usual."

"Really, cause Garf snapchat'd Scoonie a picture of you getting pretty friendly with some dude on the quad."

Pete's eyes went very wide. There was a long pause.

"Uh... well... you know how things are, bro," Pete said, giving a stilted laugh.

Teddy raised his eyebrows, "Do I?"

Pete tensed, jaw jutting forward as he gritted his teeth before saying, "I mean, why limit myself, man?"

 

*

 

_14:49_

"Listen if you've got a problem-"

"Hey, fuck you bro. I get it, it's okay to be gay and all that shit, did I have a problem when Same Love was on the radio all the freakin' time? No, I did not."

"Yeah man, but that's Macklemore. You live with me."

"Yeah dude, that's why I'm pissed. I mean, what the hell?"

"Hey, come on, it's not like I've been bringing guys back or anything-"

"No, you've been sneaking around being gay in secret."

"Bi, man, I'm still into the ladies."

"Yeah, well I'm glad you said that, 'cause I wasn't sure seeing as you've apparently been hiding so much shit from me. I suppose you've got some secret boyfriend as well that you figured we didn't need to know about, or do you just bang random dudes on campus and hope they won't mention it?

"You know what," Pete said, throwing up his hands, and turning towards the door. "I'm out of here, man. If you've got a problem then that's on you."

"Really?" Teddy retorted, "You're running away?"

"No man, I've just got better shit to do than listen to you bitch," Pete hollered, as he walked away

"Like what? You just got back from 'class'."

"Like stuff!" came Pete's final yell, before the door slammed behind him.

 

*

 

_00:51_

Teddy was hanging out on the roof of the house when Garf texted him to let him know that Pete had finally returned to the house.

 

*

 

_01:29_

There was a creak, and then on the edge of his vision Teddy saw Pete pull himself up to stand on the far side of roof.

 

*

 

_01:33_

"Scoonie and Twister said I could crash on their floor if you weren't okay with sharing now..." Pete said.

Teddy shrugged.

"Uh... I texted this girl, Cara, from my psych class. She knows somebody at campus housing... they have a few emergency placements for when people have to leave their places at short notice... but that's supposed to be for, y'know, really drastic shit... I'd rather..."

Teddy looked over at Pete. He looked more tired than he had any right to, when he stayed up far later than this on a regular basis to party; and he was twisting his fingers in the hem of his shirt.

"Sit down," Teddy ordered.

Pete crouched and Teddy shook his head. "Not over there, dumbass."

 

*

 

_02:33_

"Bros aren't supposed to have secrets like that from other bros."

Pete raised his eyebrows. "Man, there's nothing about that in the bro code."

"Hey," Teddy defended, "Bro code says make it easy for other bros to follow the code. You're the one who's been holding back on all the info I need to be a good wingman."

 

*

 

_04:59_

"So, you're cool with having a queer for a brother?"

"Dude, not okay," Teddy said, and then, before Pete misunderstood him again: "If you're gonna be my VP one day we gotta be respectable. You go around using words like that you'll never make the cut. Acceptance and tolerance are in the school code of conduct remember? No hate speech."

"Nah, man. It's fine. I took that gender studies class back in freshman year remember, apparently if you're talking about yourself it’s cool or something. Like how it's fine for Garth to say the n-word, but it would be a dick move from us."

"So you were using that class for something other than picking up girls," Teddy said.

Pete laughed. "You know me and studying, I just can't help it."

 

*

 

_06:01_

"We good, bro?"

"Yeah, we're awesome."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Mary Lambert's 'You keep me warm'.


End file.
